


Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not, Seaweed Brain?

by ShortyStarRose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Post-The Last Olympian (Percy Jackson), Pre-The Lost Hero (Heroes of Olympus), percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortyStarRose/pseuds/ShortyStarRose
Summary: Annabeth Chase was sitting on top of her cabin thinking what Juniper said to her "Percy loves you, Annabeth Chase but you can't see it because you are too blind by the logic that your mother gave you." Then Percy shows up… Read and find out what happens next.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not, Seaweed Brain?

**Author's Note:**

> "Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not" by Thompson Square
> 
> I don't own Percabeth belongs to Rick Riordan and "Are You Gonna Kiss Me or Not" is Thompson Square the lucky owners of the song.
> 
> I recommend listening to the song as you read.

Annabeth Chase was sitting on top of her cabin thinking what Juniper said to her, "Percy loves you, Annabeth Chase but you can't see it because you are too blind by the logic that your mother gave you."

"Do you mind if I join you?" I said which I think surprised her. She turned around in surprise to see me climbing out the window  **(AN: IDK but there is a window on the roof of Athena Cabin in my universe).**

"Oh no I don't mind," Annabeth said as she was calming down from my surprise "Who let you in my cabin?" she asked with a small smile

"Malcolm, your half-brother," I said with a worried look.

**We were sittin' up there on your momma's roof**

**Talkin' 'bout everything under the moon**

**With the smell of honeysuckle and your perfume**

**All I could think about was my next move**

"Thank you for reminding me to torturing him, later" as randomly some thunder rolled as she said with the light of sunset, making her gray eyes turning them silver, "OK, OK  _ MOM _ I WAS JUST KIDDING"

**Oh, but you were so shy, so was I**

**Maybe that's why it was so hard to believe**

I laughed and at my laugh, I saw Annabeth smile a shy one but a smile. I was trying to stay on the topic of Malcolm but with the smell of the strawberries fields and the smell of Annabeth was so intoxicating.

That all I could think about was my next move then I was shocked by what Annabeth said next to me. She smiles at me as she turl a strand of her golden curly hair around her index finger and said

"Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I like you a lot but you're 'bout to miss your shot, Seaweed Brain."

I couldn't really refuse her so I kissed her on the cheek. She looked like she was going to say something like 'What was that, Percy, is that the best you got?' So I leaned in again and kissed Annabeth on the lips which I think she did enjoy because she wrapped her arms around my neck and slipped her hands into my hair. **(AN: Ok I kinda know that is a horrible kiss scene because I have never been kissed … so yeah** **)**

**When you smiled and said to me**

**"Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

**Are we gonna do this or what?**

**I think you know I like you a lot**

**But you're 'bout to miss your shot**

**Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

**It was the best dang kiss that I ever had**

**Except for that long one after that**

**And I knew if I wanted this thing to last**

**Sooner or later I'd have to ask for your hand**

_ *10 years later* _

Grover, Juniper, Thalia, Nico, Rachel, Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener were trying to get me to ask Annabeth to marry me but I wasn't worried about Annabeth saying no. I was more worried about Athena turns me into a pile of Perseus Jackson dust because my father is Poseidon and Annabeth's mother is Athena and doesn't like each other that much.

**So I took a chance**

**Bought a wedding band and I got down on one knee**

I got Travis Stoll and Katie Gardener to buy me an engagement ring for Annabeth that was pretty amazing silver like Annabeth's eyes when the light hits them just right with two hearts and a diamond in each heart.  **(AN: I will have a link to the picture of Annabeth's ring on my page.)** Before I got down on one knee I started to pray to Aphrodite, my father, Zeus, Hera, Dionysus, Apollo, and Artemis, Hestia, Demeter, Hephaestus, Hermes and Ares about Athena NOT turn me into a pile of dust over asking Annabeth to marry me. I started to walk over to Annabeth, but then I realized that I was being an idiot about how I was going to ask her. Plan A was I just going to walk to her and ask her then I remember everyone was still around. So Plan B is where I was claimed by Poseidon as his son when I was twelve at the creek the border for Capture the flag game.

"Annabeth?" I asked

"Hey Seaweed Brain, What's up?" she asked with a smile

"Can we take a walk like right now, please?" I asked as I blushed a little bit

"Sure," Annabeth said, looking at me like I had just become a hydra.

I took Annabeth's hand and started walking to the creek, when we got the creek I turned to face her and said,

"Do you remember we met, then when you tried to steal Riptide from me?"

"Yeah," she said with a smile.

"That the first time that I realized that fell in love with the my father's sworn enemy's daughter" I said as I got down one knee and pulled out the little black velvet box and opened it slowly the ring in it I silently thanked Lord Hermes for telling Travis that it was a horrible idea to take the ring after buying for me, "So I was wondering if you would be able to make me the happiest demigod in the history of Camp Half-Blood and then maybe marrying me?"

I watched Annabeth for a minute, which felt like an hour with the worst possible god of all, Hades or Ares. Then she smiled at me and said to me

"Well Percy Jackson, I thought you would NEVER ask me and of course I'll make you the happiest demigod in the history of Camp Half-Blood and marry you at the same time. Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? I think you know I love you a lot. I think we've got a real good shot, are you gonna kiss me or not, Seaweed Brain?"

So I got up from the position I was in and I did exactly that, just like our first kiss except for not being underwater and I had to silently to say thanks to the gods that Athena didn't turn me into a pile of dust.

**And you smiled and said to me**

**"Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

**Are we gonna do this or what?**

**I think you know I love you a lot**

**I think we've got a real good shot**

**Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

**So, we planned it all out for the middle of June**

**From the wedding cake to the honeymoon**

So we wanted our wedding next June because we wanted all of our camp friends and our godly parents there too. Then we had a mortal wedding for our mortal parents in a small church after the summer session.

**And your momma cried**

We invited Athena and she cried. I wasn't a hundred percent sure if she was crying from happiness because of Annabeth or anger at me.

**When you walked down the aisle**

Then Annabeth walked down the aisle and my father whispered to me, "She is a lucky young lady, Percy."

"Thanks," I whispered back to my father then I turned around to see the most beautiful demi-goddess standing next to me and then the wedding was a kind of a blur to me until

**When the preacher man said, "Say I do"**

**I did and you did too, then I lifted that veil**

Chiron said, "Say I do"

Annabeth did and I did then I looked directly into Annabeth's eyes, which was silver as the sun was setting which Apollo had planned that way for our wedding day then Chiron said

"You may now kiss your bride" I leaned in to whisper in Annabeth's ear "Are you gonna kiss me or not? Are we gonna do this or what? Look at all the love that we got, it ain't never gonna stop. Are you gonna kiss me or not?"

**And saw your pretty smile and I said**

**"Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

**Are we gonna do this or what?**

**Look at all the love that we got**

**It ain't never gonna stop**

**Are you gonna kiss me or not?"**

**Yeah baby, I love you a lot**

**I really think we've got a shot**

**Are you gonna kiss me or not?**

**Author's Note:**

> Please be kind to me this is my first fic I'm putting AO3. Also, I have no idea what I'm doing:)


End file.
